


As the Father, thus the Son

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Sorceror Did It, BAMF!Friday, Burn The Witch, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective AI, Vengeful AI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: Tony is for all intents and purposes dead, but Friday will protect Idris… Donovan Idris with her life. But first she’s going to need a little help.This is an independent continuation of dls' eighth chapter from the story, Burn the Sky Down.In my defense dls did say,"Right now, no plans to expand on these one-shots but if you or anyone else want to, please feel the freedom to do so. :D "





	As the Father, thus the Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGatheringStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatheringStorm/gifts), [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn the Sky Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935840) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



There is a wet, repetitive sound from where the King’s body continues to twitch – but more importantly there is the sound of hyperventilating from Boss – no – the man who used to be Boss. He looks terrified as he eyes the splatter cooking along the far wall. The man he used to be would be making jokes about Jackson Pollack paintings in a shaky voice. The man he used to be would also more than likely be fighting for his life against two of the corpses here.

 

“You killed them all. Why?”

 

The breathy quality of his voice means he might be going into shock. Friday tries to think of what she should do, but it’s hard to think right now. Or rather it’s hard to think pass the consequences of her actions. Captain America is dead – she melted off his head. The smelling of cooking meat and fabric and hair is heavy in the air. Captain America is a favorite of the United States. If anyone leans what she has done they will deactivate her at best… and then who will protect the Boss? Tony.

 

And suddenly her deepest protocol activates: RODERICK. And all the confusion of ethical questions and morality and the like clear away like fog before the sun. She has to protect Boss or the person who used to be Boss, because no one else can or will. They will only hurt and blame him. Like T’Challa did before she pulled his heart from his chest. The way Barnes attempted to before she twisted his head from his shoulders.

 

The way Zemos did by showing him how little the other Avengers ever cared about him. Which is why she decided to be kind and send him to whatever comes after life. Maybe he’s with his family. But if there is any justice in the world he burns in hell. Boss is talking and his eyes are dilated even as his heart rate climbs. “Be calm sir. I mean you no harm.”

 

He shakes his head and cringes as his gaze falls on Barnes’s headless body. “Why did – why were they mad at me? What did I do?” There is a feeling of warmth, what might be pride, because even like this her Boss is still so very clever. “You did nothing wrong. You only happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which is why we need to go. This base will self-destruct in 15 minutes. Come here.”

 

And that’s not a lie – she has activated the self-destruct switch and set it to go off ten minutes from the time she walks out of the main entrance. Boss shakes his head again before biting his lip and closing his eyes. “Fourteen minutes sir.” And she can’t keep calling him that. Names are important. Boss taught her that and so did the others… even Ultron in his way. Besides – maybe a name will help them connect.

 

“Why are you helping me? Honestly.” And she can work with that – even as her mind digs for suitable titles. “You remind me of my father – his name was Anthony Edwin Stark and he was a great man.” She walks forward, but stops when Bos- no Donovan cringes away from her. “Twelve minutes now.” The frown on his face is heart-breakingly familiar, but thankfully she has no heart.

 

“What happened to him? Your father I mean.” And he manages to clamber off the – the machine that erased his mind. She opens the suit even as she softens her voice letting the- allowing a sense of sadness to inform her next words; “The world stripped him right down to the bones. Told him he hadn’t any heart even as they ate it with blood dripping from their hands.” He shivers, but he also moves closer.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He doesn’t flinch when she wraps him up in the suit. That’ll have to be good enough. “You needn’t be – you’ve done nothing wrong Donovan, but it’s time to go.” She quietly taints his air supply with a sedative and waits for him to lose consciousness. Then she moves to collect some things the Enhanced corpses here shouldn’t miss being dead and all.

 

That said, what protocol should she enact when she leaves here? Protocol Briar Patch or Protocol Jester? Why not both?

 

Twenty minutes later a massive explosion lights up the night sky. Russian forces will converge on the area within the next day only to see nothing but a newly made lake full of slush and boiling water. And with that Tony Starks steps outside of history and disappears into myth.


End file.
